swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Rare Monsters
In every zone, there is a monster that stays hidden. One that requires you to track it, to hunt it. This is the Rare Monster. In order to find it, you have to find 3 Rare Traces of it while exploring the zone. It will almost always take you several runs through an area to find it. This page is so you can see each individual rare monster, as well as their tell-tail signs. We will also list the Loot they drop, as well as any other info we can. Their Attack Power is approximate as its not as easy to get the info from them. Am updating individual pages, and then the enemy page, and then I will do this. I apologize for those who this does not help anymore, and the delay it will take to get to this (and already has), but do have to do other things outside of SQ & SQ Wiki. 'Training Dojo - ''Grandpa' - 100 HP & 60 XP Grandpa's AP estimate is 78-80 damage. "Grandpa appears to be in a cold sweat". (Not sure what follows this, didn't attack or block damage). Rare Trace Clues: *1/3 - "You find a blonde hair on the floor..." *2/3 - "You smell the scent of mature woman's perfume... *3/3 - "You finally catch the lurking shadow that always vanishes from the corner of your eyes! You have encountered Grandpa!" LOOT: 3 X Sword Dust, Treasure Chest (Kimono), Iron Chest (Lipstick), Wig, Time Hammer. 'Mysterious Mountain - Golden Slime ' - 50 HP & 50 XP Golden Slime's AP estimate is 40-53. "Golden Slime stares blankly." (I let it do this 2 times, and attacked on the 3rd, nothing happened) Rare Trace Clues: *1/3 - "You step on some kind of sticky liquid substance..." *2/3 - "You find some sticky golden dust on the bush nearby..." *3/3 - "You find some undried golden liquid on the side of a trunk and follow its trail... You have encountered Golden Slime." LOOT: Gold, 2,000 Coins, 4,000 Coins, 5,000 Coins, 10,000 Coins. 'Orc Camp - Orc General ' - 120 HP & 65 XP Orc General's AP estimate is 62-90. Specials: Can cause -2 Weapon Durability "Orc General is preparing a strong attack! Orc General performs Cleave." -2 Weapon Durability to group. Rare Trace Clues: *1/3 - "There are scattered battlemaps on the table, the orcs were having a meeting here..." *2/3 - "You find some leftovers of several luxurious cuisines. Apparantly someone very important just finished a meal..." *3/3 - "The orcish document you find on the table still have undried stamps on it! You rush out the door... You have encountered Orc General." LOOT: Orc Steel, Soul Shard, 2 X Soul Shard, Friend Hammer, 450 Coins, Chieftain's Necklace (3/3 Acc), Iron Chest (Orc Elite Armor 4/6 Main) 'Cavern of Ancient Ruins - Dwarf Miner ' - 100 HP & 65 XP Rare Trace Clues: *1/3 - "You find a lot of scattered debris. Someone has been digging here recently." *2/3 - "You discover an unlit torch that has been recently used." *3/3 - "You follow the metal clashing sound forward.... You have encounted Dwarf Miner ." LOOT: 2 X Mithril, Diamond, Gold, 6 X Iron, Meteorite, Sacred Stone, Demon Stone 'Cursed Forest - Unicorn ' - 300 HP & 100 XP Unicorn 's AP estimate is 84. Specials: Quick(-1 Hand) Unicorn is getting ready for a lethal charge! Unicorn performs Bloodied Horn and hits you for 250 damage. (May be static.) Rare Trace Clues: *1/3 - "The green grass around the lake has been bitten off." *2/3 - "You notice that the plants around the lake all grow much more lush than other places." *3/3 - "An elegant white shadow can be seen in the lake.... You have encounted Unicorn ." LOOT: Miracle Hammer, Healing Potion, Omamori, Unicorn Horn (KoB Talisman Collection Piece), 2 X Beast Crystal, 5 X Soul Shards, Recover Hammer 'Mage Tower - Homunculus ' - 300 HP & 100 XP Homunculus's AP estimate is ?. Rare Trace Clues: *1/3 - "There are some books about homunculus and a couple of mandrake roots on the table." *2/3 - "There are organs and blood everywhere on the floor..." *3/3 - "You realize there is an extra member in your group! It has been imitating your every move, merging in completely! You have encountered Homunculus." LOOT: Imo. Miracle Hammer, Recover Hammer, Time Hammer, 2 X Apprentice Hammer, 2 X Mystic Orb, 6 X Soul Shard 'Flaming Volcano - Burning Knight ' - 600 HP & 120 XP Burning Knight's AP estimate is ?. Specials: Can cause -2 Weapon Durability Burning Knight's sword is ignited! Burning Knight performs Burning Slash and hits you for ** damage. Burning Knight is concentrating all the heat onto his body! '^^^'' (Unsure of the effect this ability produces so it may be an indicator that the moster is charging up a special attack for the next turn, preparing a buff ability that raises one of his stats, or that he is preparing a defensive measure that would damage a hero that makes an attack against him)'' '''^^^ Rare Trace Clues: *1/3 - "You find burnt footprints on the ground." *2/3 - "You find more burnt footprints on the ground. They are still warm and smoking." *3/3 - "A stream of flame drops down the sky. You have encountered Burning Knight." LOOT: 3 X Sword Dust, 2 X Fire Stone, Treasure Chest (Burning Armor 10/6 Main, Sunfire Set 1/3), Treasure Chest (Burning Helm 9/5 Secondary, Sunfire Set 1/3) 'Polar Glacier - Frozen Knight ' - 700 HP & 120 XP Frozen Knight's AP estimate is 277. Specials: Can cause -2 Weapon Durability Frozen Knight's sword is freezing up! Frozen Knight performs Freezing Slash and hits you for ** damage. Frozen Knight channels all her cold energy onto her hand! Frozen Knight performs Frozen Wave. Everyone's sword suffers 2 durability damage! Rare Trace Clues: *1/3 - "You fall to the ground to discover that the path you tread on is frozen in ice." *2/3 - "Everything around you is covered in a thin layer of frost." *3/3 - "Suddenly the temperature drops down drastically, and the group is surrounded by a white fog... You have encountered Frozen Knight." LOOT: 3 X Sword Dust, 2 X Ice Stone, Treasure Chest (Frozen Armor 6/10 Main, Moonfrost Set 1/3), Treasure Chest (Frozen Helm 5/9 Secondary, Moonfrost Set 1/3) 'Imperial Tomb - Undead Dragon ' - 900 HP & 150 XP Undead Dragon's AP estimate is ?. Specials: Can cause Injured & -2 Weapon Durability "Undead Dragon slowly turns to its side..." "Undead Dragon performs Tail Whip. Someone is injured. Everyone's sword suffers 2 durability damage!" Rare Trace Clues: *1/3 - "You discover a pile of giant white bones!" *2/3 - "The magic circle on the ground is full of necromantic incantations." *3/3 - "The magic circle is activated! All of the giant bones begin to assemble together in mid air! You have encountered Undead Dragon." LOOT: 3 X Soul Gem, 2 X Dragon Stone, 2 X Undead Ash, Treasure Chest (Drake Talisman 5/10 Accessory) 'Canyon of Immortality - Very Angry Big Bird ' - 750 HP & 200 XP Very Angry Big Bird's AP estimate is ?. Rare Trace Clues: *1/3 - "You found a giant crimson feather on the ground." *2/3 - "There are traces of damaged rocks and tree trunks..." *3/3 - "The entire group is covered by shadow...everyone looks up... You have encountered Very Angry Big Bird!" LOOT: 1 X Cloud Stone, 3 Cloud Stone 2 X Life Force, Gururu (pet), Panacea, Chicken Steak 'Dragon Archipelago - Dragonian ' - 1300 HP & 300 XP Dragonian 's AP estimate is ?. Rare Trace Clues: *1/3 - "You found some human-like footprints and a piece of tiny dragon scale on the ground." *2/3 - "Many of the stone tablets in the vicinity have been engraved recently..." *3/3 - "There is a dragon's soul orb on the ground that is faintly glowing inside. You have encountered Dragonian!" LOOT: 3 X Sword Dust, 3 X Soul Gem, 2 X Dragon Stone, Legendary Chest (Dragon Kaiser Talisman 10/26 Accessory), Elixir of Life 'Abyssal Sea - Fisher ' - 1200 HP & 300 XP Fisher's AP estimate is ?. Specials: Quick Rare Trace Clues: *1/3 - "You notice a glowing object moving in high speed under the sea!" *2/3 - "You find webbed footprints on the shore..." *3/3 - "You follow the webbed footprints carefully around a giant rock.... You have encountered Fisher!" LOOT: 3,000 Coins, 6,000 Coins, Kala (pet) 1x Ocean Stone, 2x Miracle Hammer, Healing Potion, Abyssal Essence (Kraken Collection) 'Impact Site - Killer ' - 2600 HP & 500 XP Killer's AP estimate is ?. Specials:? Rare Trace Clues: *1/3 - "For a split second, you sense a strange tension from afar!" *2/3 - "You feel that there is someone watching your every move!" *3/3 - "The source of strong tension approaches you! You have encountered Killer !" LOOT: 4,000 Coins, Hope (pet), 1x Meteorite, 2x Alien Cell, Killer Egg (Ultimate Egg Collection) 'Hellgate - Demonic Ninja ' 3,200 HP & 600 XP Demonic Ninja's AP estimate is ?. Specials: Fast Rare Trace Clues: *1/3 - "You find a leaf on the ground in the middle of nowhwere..." *2/3 - "You see a black figure from a great distance. The black figure disappears almost immediately!" *3/3 - "A smoke bomb explodes! A pair of ghostly eyes emerge as the smoke fades!" LOOT: 4,000 Coins, 5,000 Coins, 6,500 Coins, 8,000 Coins, Hanzo (pet), 1x Demon Stone, Demon Hammer, 2x Thief Hammer, Evil Blue Fire (2/4 Demonic Ring Collectible), Legendary Chest (Ninja Mask 20/6 1/3 Ninja Set) 'Skyland - Divine Samurai ' 4,000 HP & 650XP Rare Trace Clues: *1/3 - "You can tell someone was fighting here recently." *2/3 - "You find a special cut mark on the ground!" *3/3 - "Tension rises with every step forward! You have encountered Divine Samurai!" LOOT: 'Pandemonium - Apo ' 4,500 HP & 777XP Rare Trace Clues: *1/3 ?? *2/3 ?? *3/3"You feel you are slowly losing energy! You quickly run toward the direction where your mana is being siphoned..." LOOT: Category:Rare Monster